Warmest Angel
by coop500
Summary: Lucifer decides to answer a child's prayer because no one else will. (Some short but sweet fluff in between bigger projects.) (Contains soft, safe vore, so shoo if this offends you.)


Lucifer was relaxing in his penthouse, sitting at his piano with hands rested on the keys. He seemed deep in thought, perhaps considering a list of songs to play based on his mood. But he was soon interrupted when he started to hear a voice in his head. "Ugh bloody Hell... " He muttered in displeasure, knowing what it was and it wasn't him hallucinating. Out of curiosity, he listened to the words... "I-I never did this before a-and mommy used to always say p-praying isn't for yourself... But I'm in t-trouble, it's so cold and I-I need help. Please God, if you have a nice angel w-who's not busy, can he come h-help me? " It sounded like the voice of a child, a little girl. Lucifer huffed though and focused back on his piano since the prayer was to his father, not to him. But then he couldn't help but hear more words from the desperate, chattering little voice. "I g-guess it's selfish of me b-but I promise if you s-send your warmest, nicest angel w-who isn't busy! I'll be g-good and pray for other people. " The voice sounded desperate and fading... wherever she was it was cold, too cold. If someone didn't help her soon then the poor dear might not make it.

The Devil sighed in defeat, knowing if he didn't go, no one will, his father never responds to prayers after all and Amenadiel was off in Heaven now, Lucifer kinda doubted he would come back for a wee child. Despite how some may call Lucifer selfish and heartless and while the former might be true most of the time, he did have a heart and the idea of a child perishing because he was too lazy to fly a short way and lend a hand was not something that settled well with him. "Alright, little one... I suppose you'll get your angel. " He muttered mostly to himself as he stood up away from his piano, walking towards a more open space of Lux's penthouse, before allowing his wings to unfurl. Pure white feathers stretched out behind his black-suited torso. Then there were a few wing flaps and he was gone, rustling the curtains by the windows but otherwise leaving everything as it was.

The child turned out to be in Canada, which would explain the cold. She was huddling against a small building, using a dumpster as a wind block, but the snow was all around and it was fairly late at night. She hung her head sadly before letting out another sneeze, not aware she was getting some help, perhaps not from who she requested but beggars can't be choosers. She heard crunching of snow like someone walking towards her and looked up, spotting a darkly dressed tall man looking at her. But it was what was behind him that made her eyes light up and put a smile on her cold little face, it was those beautiful wings that seemed whiter than the snow around them. "Y-you came... you're an a-angel... " She said with awe, happy tears forming in those little eyes of her's. She, of course, wasn't aware of who he really was or she might have been a bit more nervous, but he was here to help her so why did it matter if he was a fallen angel or not? He didn't think it did.

Her tears made him a little uncomfortable and he stopped once he was a few feet away, but the little one slowly stood up, trembling and shaking, showing she was as weak as she sounded. He wasn't sure what she was going to do, but he got his answer soon enough when she stumbled forward, tripping through the snow a little, but still managed to latch onto him, giving him a weak hug. Her arms were barely strong enough to stay around his waist and the Devil found himself hesitantly but softly resting a hand on the small human's back. "Yes small child, I did come... " He trailed off a little awkwardly, not used to saving people and especially like this. He could feel the gratitude radiating off the little girl though and it caused his heart to flutter but in a good way. However he knew he couldn't just stand here and deal with the small creature hugging him, he should take her somewhere warmer and secure.

Lucifer could fly her somewhere else, but the breeze whipping by would no doubt make her condition worse... He tilted his head and hummed when the small human rested her head against his stomach, being all the higher she could stand and she was on top of some snow due to her lighter weight, while he sunk in fairly deep. His socks were wet he could feel, bloody dress shoes were not meant for snow. But he got an idea to keep the little girl warm and cozy. "Alright let's get you somewhere to warm up and off of me. " He said, bending down to gently pick her up by the waist. Thankfully she let go of him and didn't make a fuss about being lifted. They were soon eye level and the little brown haired girl got to see a better look of her angel's face and deep brown eyes, a soft but broken giggle escaping her to be interrupted by a few coughs. Thankfully she politely looked away so she didn't cough in his face.

He still leaned back for a moment though until she was done, before without warning he opened his jaws, deciding not to waste any more time. Lucifer eased the human child's head into his mouth before taking the first swallow, partly expecting his charge to start panicking and flailing. But oddly enough she was calm, or at least still, the Devil certainly was not going to complain about that and took another swallow, pulling the little human further down his throat. Thankfully it was late and wasn't likely anyone would be around to witness the incident, not that there was a whole lot someone could do about it anyway. She was certainly as cold as she looked, his warm innards felt hot at first, but once the warmth seeped into her bones and chased the biting cold away it felt much nicer. She certainly was not expecting the angel to devour her, but she trusted his judgment and couldn't deny how soft it was.

It was also very gentle too, his hands supporting what of her wasn't inside of him yet while the gulps were slow and not harsh. The slow pace helped keep her body from going into shock from the sudden change of freezing cold to the warmth of the Devil. Soon Lucifer tipped his head back to allow gravity to aid in sending her down inside, feeling her head and shoulders ease into his belly while her legs slowly vanished into his jaws. It was strange she seemed okay with it, fully relaxed despite the occasional shiver, her small form just easing right down inside. With most of her down and her legs being the easiest part, it wasn't long before her shoe covered feet were nicely slurped up, then swallowed down to join the rest of her easing into his stomach. Though it was like eating a giant ice cube, the cold tingling his spine a bit.

Once the human was safely nestled inside, Lucifer licked his lips with a soft smile, resting a hand lightly on his middle which was fairly full with a whole human child inside. The bulge strained against the buttons of his suit, but otherwise, she fit rather nicely all snug inside. "Thank you mister angel! " He heard the small, delicious child say from within, shifting some in his belly to get comfortable, but otherwise seeming content tucked away in the Devil's gut. Lucifer blinked, surprised still by the lack of worry for her safety, but of course, he wasn't going to harm her, there was nothing to be afraid of but still... most humans were. He was going to reply but instead, a light burp escaped his lips, probably having swallowed a bit too much air with her, but there was still enough inside to keep her healthy and safe. "Ahem, excuse me, but you're welcome small one. Though... you're taking this much better than I expected. "

There was a faint giggle, the child seeming to find his belch amusing despite being the cause of it and further proving she didn't seem to mind being... well, Devil's food. "You're an angel, you wouldn't hurt anybody, I know you are just keeping me safe in your tummy. " The little one said innocently and happily. He was further surprised by that and it felt weird to be called an angel again, it almost made him feel guilty for not telling her who he was. But if he told her she'd probably be terrified... It was one thing to be saved by an angel, it was another to be devoured by Satan, even if the two are not mutually exclusive. "Well I can't argue with that I suppose~. " He said after a few moments, though perhaps a little awkwardly. After that, he decided to get out of here as he didn't like the snow getting his pants and shoes all wet, so his wings spread out wide again and with a few flaps, he was gone. It kicked up some snow and had it flurrying around a little before settling down.

Once back in Lux, namely his penthouse, Lucifer took a seat at the piano again, the wee human still safely nestled away in his belly. He was in a much better mood than he was before, as much as he wouldn't admit it, it felt nice to help people, even children. "What is your name, child? " He asked, sort of wanting a title to put to that innocent little face he gobbled up. There was soft shifting from his little stomach occupant and he looked down, wondering for a moment if something was wrong. "Rihanna, my name is Rihanna. " She answered, sounding a little shy as if she didn't want to say or was embarrassed for some reason. "Lovely name. " He said nicely, though with a lace of his usual Luciferness. But before she could ask him his name in return, he placed his hands on the piano keys and started to play a song. It was not intentional to cut her off but it had an effect he wasn't going to argue with.

The song was nice though, as he attempted to pick a somewhat soothing one for Rihanna but not totally destroying his sensibilities. He heard a faint, happy murmur from the child as he played the music notes, his belly giving a soft, content gurgle as she relaxed and listened to the muffled, yet understandable piano music. Granted she should question where he got a piano in the snow, unaware they were back in Los Angeles in his earthly home, but she was too tired and happy to think about such things. Instead, she shifted again to tuck her hands under her head, almost like a pillow as she leaned back, letting the stomach caress and cradle her, the angel's heartbeat almost a part of the music he was playing now in her head as she was slowly lured to a peaceful slumber.

Long after the little human was asleep, he kept playing while he mulled over what he should do with the little girl in the morning. He had no real idea where the orphanage was and frankly he didn't like the idea of taking her there anyway. Plus he possibly took her across the US border illegally... Lucifer wasn't sure about that one but it was a possibility. Perhaps he could ask the Detective later he mused. In the end he never really decided what to do, but instead that he would cross that bridge when he got to it and instead turned in for the night, making sure his elevator was locked so he wouldn't get any drunk visitors. This was one of the few nights he'd have to spend without a woman or two by his side, but he would live and maybe Linda would take this as a good thing. If she could look past the fact he swallowed a child whole, as the Devil had no intention of excluding that. 


End file.
